Love Snow
by axelle.gignoux
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Raiponce et Jack sont à la quête du bonheur. Tout le deux sont heureux de la vie qu'ils mènent: l'un apporte le joie et la bonne humeur aux enfants tandis que l'autre profite de la vie en restant enfermer dans son immense maison, prisonnière de sa longue chevelure blonde. Mais tous les deux ressentent un manque. Leurs coeurs sont vides d'amour.
1. Prologue

_Quelques siècles auparavant :_

Je me souviens de l'obscurité, c'était mon premier souvenir : il faisait noir, un froid glacial s'emparait de moi tandis que la peur m'empêchait de réfléchir. Et puis soudain la lune apparaissait : elle était énorme, elle brillait tellement qu'elle chassait les ténèbres. Et, lorsqu'elle disparaissait, ma peur tout entière s'évanouissait. J'observais cette lumière, cette lune qui était si proche de moi. Il me suffisait d'approcher ma main vers elle pour la sentir. Et, le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était que je ne sentais pas le sol. Je volais. Et, lorsque j'étais sur terre, je sentais brusquement la glace qui se créait sous mes pieds. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là et ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais su. Quelque chose en moi se demandait même si un jour je parviendrais à le découvrir.

Je regardais alors autour de moi et je remarquais que je marchais sur de la glace. Et c'est alors qu'un bâton s'entravait de mon chemin. Par curiosité, je le touchais doucement avec l'un de mes pieds et c'est alors que je voyais une lumière, aussi semblable que la lune, qui s'illuminait. Par précaution, je dégageais mon pied de cette chose étrange et je le prenais dans mes mains. Et, dès l'instant même où un contact se créait, le bâton gelait. Je restais là, fasciné par ce qui m'arrivait. Cet instrument était différent. Cette déduction s'affirmait quand je décidais, par curiosité, de créer un contact entre le bâton ainsi qu'un arbre. En espace de quelques secondes, il glace s'emparait du tronc tout en formant un immense flacon de neige. Je déposais ma main dessus et je sentais une sensation nouvelle. Elle n'était pas désagréable, loin de là ! Elle était… Fascinante ! C'est pour cela que je m'amusais et refaire l'opération avec d'autre arbre. C'était tellement amusant ! Je me sentais à la fois puissant et différent !

Par la suite, je courrais sur la glace tout en posant le bout du bâton dessus. Je rigolais et jouais avec la glace, amusé par la situation à laquelle j'étais confronté. Je décidais de m'envolais pour admirer mon travail que je venais de réaliser.

\- Ouah… disais-je, stupéfait.

Soudain, alors que je profitais de tout ce qui m'arrivait, je tombais brusquement dans les arbres. Mais par réflexe, je parvenais à m'agripper à l'une de ses branches. Et lorsque j'étais dessus, j'admirais un village non loin d'ici. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'agissait mais je profitais de l'occasion pour le visiter. En survolant les arbres, j'arrivais à destination au bout de quelques minutes. Et cette fois-ci, j'atterrissais au sol doucement ! Je marchais tranquillement et je faisais signe à des passants. Mais… Personne ne me répondait… Aucune personne ne prêtait attention à moi…

Tout à coup, un jeune enfant bousculait en courant les villageois:

\- Et ben fais atten…

Trop tard, l'enfant traversait mon corps comme si j'étais un fantôme. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais enfin compris que personne ne pouvait me voir, m'entendre et me toucher. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais invisible, non. En fait. Je l'étais…


	2. Chapter I

**Chapitre I :**

 _Aujourd'hui :_

Depuis toujours, Raiponce n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sortir de chez elle. Elle était enfermée dans son immense château. Elle vivait auprès de son ami Pascal, un charmant majordome d'environ la trentaine.

Tous les jours elle s'occupait de la demeure, jamais elle n'avait le temps pour elle. Toutes les tâches ménagères l'empêchaient de se de se reposer la journée. Malgré tout, le soir, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de peindre sur ses toiles dont sa mère lui ramenait à chaque fois de ses voyages.

Et cette jeune fille vous dis-je, était bien différente de toutes les autres ! Elle possédait une magnifique chevelure dorés qui faisait vingt mètres de long étaient lisses et bine entretenue. Chaque soir, lorsque sa mère rentrait, elle brossait sa fille pour ainsi rester en bonne santé. Elle lui disait qu'elle était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Et c'était vrai… En la voulant garder rien que pour elle, il lui était impossible de partir de chez elle. Jamais Raiponce n'avait eu l'occasion de se balader, ni même d'aller à l'école. C'était les professeurs qui venaient chez eux.

Pourtant un jour, lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée dans le jardin, sa mère, folle d'orage, décidait de l'enfermée dans la tour du château. C'était sa punition. En trahissant sa mère, elle ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait. Aussi, pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisait plus sortir d'ici, elle avait soigneusement lancé un sort pour faire disparaître la porte et avait transformé Pascal en caméléon. De ce fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour sortir et elle se retrouvée encore plus seule. Mais, pour garder sa santé, elle allait rejoindre Raiponce par la fenêtre. Grâce à sa longue chevelure, sa mère l'utilisait pour grimper.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Raiponce s'ennuyait. Elle peignait autant qu'elle pouvait sur les toiles. Et, lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus, elle le faisait sur les murs et même le plafond. L'ennuie commençait à s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde extérieur. Bien que sa mère fît ça pour la protéger, elle sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Ce fut lors d'une journée d'hiver où son destin bascula… Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques jours de son anniversaire, elle voyait pour la première fois de la neige qui tombait. C'était tout simplement magique. Des flocons de neige se déposaient peu à peu sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils recouvraient l'ensemble de l'herbe. Plus les heures passaient et plus elle admirait se spectacle. Et, durant quelques instant, elle repensa à une histoire qu'elle avait lu il y avait une année de cela avant qu'elle se retrouve dans cette tour : il s'agissait de l'histoire de Jack Frost. Elle souriait en se remémorant cette belle histoire qui était à la fois tragique pour le personnage mais aussi à la fois magique par rapport à ses nombreuses qualités magiques.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa main dehors. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un flocon se déposer au creux de sa main. Elle sourit et dit à son ami Pascal :

\- Si seulement il pouvait exister…

Soudain, alors qu'elle parlait avec son caméléon, elle entendit un bruit étrange venant de sa fenêtre. Elle se retourna et aperçut un givre qui se formait sur la vitre intérieur. Intriguée, Raiponce le toucha et sentit une sensation froide. Elle retira aussitôt sa main. Et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta de fermer la fenêtre, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. La jeune fille ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait personne mise à part elle et son animal ! Elle prit aussitôt sa casserole qu'elle avait laissée à côté de la fenêtre et se retourna. C'est alors qu'elle vit un jeune homme. Il avait environ le même âge qu'elle, à la différence de la blonde, celui-ci avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige. Il portait un pull bleu qui semblait givrée vers le niveau du col ainsi qu'un marron. Et ses yeux bleus qui fixaient ceux de la jeune fille l'empêchaient de rester calme. Il la troublait. Cet homme pieds-nus qui avait un bâton n'était d'autre que Jack Frost…

\- Qui êtes-vous… ? demanda Raiponce, effrayée.


End file.
